


La Playa

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Pues es una pena… Deberías verle sin camiseta…- dijo la morena  rememorando las clases de surf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Playa

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen... una pena.
> 
> La escena de Steve en el agua hay que agradecérsela a lea1santome. GRACIAS!!

 

 **_“Esto lo has hecho a propósito”_ **

Steve sonrió mientras escuchaba a su amigo por el intercomunicador

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo yo a propósito?

 **_“Sí, has visto la oportunidad, y ni te lo has pensado”_ **

-El gobernador quería que vigilásemos sin ser vistos. Era la única forma.

El marine escuchó  a su amigo farfullar una serie de insultos al otro lado de la línea.

Kono plantó su tabla de surf en la arena y se dirigió con aire coqueto a la torre del socorrista, dejando bien claro que su intención era ligar con él. Comenzó a toquetearse el pelo.

-¿Está muy enfadado?

-Imagínate… si te digo que echa chispas, me quedo corto.

Kono rió y el socorrista bajó, dando a entender a quien observase desde  fuera que respondía a sus galanteos.

-¡Como si yo tuviese la culpa! Ni siquiera sé qué tiene en contra de la playa. ¡Quería venir de heladero! Sólo accedió a estar en la torre cuando le dije que no hacía falta que se quitase la camiseta… Ya sabes, todo eso del cáncer de piel…- comentó Steve.

-Pues es una pena… Deberías verle sin camiseta…- dijo la morena  rememorando las clases de surf.

El SEAL frunció el ceño algo molesto por el comentario y la joven se marchó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo vas ahí?

Danny bajó la vista y en ese momento odió la expresión divertida de Chin.

-Me muero de calor, me ha entrado arena en los ojos, estas torres no parecen muy estables y Steve se está riendo de mí desde la suya… ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

Chin rió.

-Ya queda poco… mañana terminarán el rodaje, se irán de vuelta al continente y no tendremos que protegerlos más.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de que acaben hoy?

-No.

Danny emitió un gemido.

-Míralo ahí, rodeado de mujeres…- murmuró enfocando su vista en la torre del marine, alrededor de la cual había surgido repentinamente una enorme plantación de toallas pertenecientes a un gran número de féminas que contemplaban extasiadas al nuevo socorrista que, por supuesto, no llevaba la camiseta y lucía imponente bajo aquel sol.

-Venga… ¿Vas a decirme que nunca has fantaseado con ser uno de los _“vigilantes de la playa”_ cuando eras más pequeño?

-No, Chin, yo sólo fantaseaba con Pamela Anderson.- le dijo el detective muy serio haciendo reír de nuevo al teniente.

 

                                               *********************

-¡Lo tenemos!- la voz de Lori sonó en los intercomunicadores-, se dirige al paseo por el Sur.

Al final el secuestrador había hecho acto de presencia… pero no se esperaba que una surfista le desarmase de una patada… ni que sacase una placa de la unidad de élite del gobernador de… de… ¿de dónde demonios la había sacado?

A Steve poco le faltó para bajar de la torre de un salto antes de lanzarse a correr, mientras que su compañero se lo tomó con algo más de calma… volver a lesionarse la rodilla no le iba a ser de utilidad. Una mujer le detuvo, su hijo se ahogaba.

Por supuesto, no había ningún socorrista cerca.

A parte de él.

-Chicos, no corráis, Kono ha vuelto a darle una patada y Chin lo tiene ya- dijo Lori, que controlaba la playa desde un helicóptero publicitario.

Steve se giró con una sonrisa de orgullo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero no le seguía. Se dirigió a su torre, no estaba. Se acercó a la multitud que contemplaba algo desde la orilla.

-Disculpe… ¿sabe dónde está el socorrista de esta zona?

La mujer a la que se había dirigido, le señaló el mar.

-Está rescatando a ese niño.

Y lo vio, braceando veloz hacia el pequeño, que se había dejado arrastrar por la corriente y ahora trataba desesperado de mantenerse a flote.

Efectivamente, “ _Danno sabía nadar”_

Después de unos minutos de admirar embobado la espalda de su compañero, se dio cuenta de que el resto de la gente le miraba  sorprendida. Claro, se dijo, se suponía que debía ir a ayudar a su amigo, no quedarse allí tratando de memorizar la forma en que los músculos de su espalda se tensaban con cada brazada.

Ahora Danny regresaba. El niño no debía ser mucho mayor que Grace y lloraba desesperado. El detective salió del agua con el pequeño en brazos, murmurándole palabras reconfortantes mientras el crío se abrazaba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

En cierto modo, así había sido.

Mientras, Steve recorría embelesado con su mirada cada centímetro de piel de su compañero. Su musculoso pecho, poblado de gotitas de agua que la hacían brillar bajo el sol, los huesos de su cadera, de los que colgaba sensualmente el bañador… trató de imaginarse cómo sería tocar aquella piel, sentir la firmeza de aquellos músculos bajo sus manos, probar el salado sabor del mar directamente de los hombros de…

¿Y por qué estaba pensando en eso?

El policía se dio cuenta de que Steve estaba allí, y creyó que su expresión confusa era por aquella estúpida idea que al SEAL se le había metido en la cabeza… le dirigió una brillante sonrisa que claramente significaba:

“ _Te dije que sabía nadar”_

Y ver al rubio sonreír de aquella forma, iluminado bajo los rayos del sol fue más que suficiente para acabar lo que el Marine había iniciado con sus fantasías.

El bañador comenzó a apretar…

El moreno corrió hacia el agua.

Danny le miró, confuso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Necesitaba… hum… necesitaba darme un baño.

-¿Ahora? ¿No estaba el secuestrador por ahí?

-Kono y Chin lo tienen ya. Se acabó la misión.

-¿Y tanta necesidad tenías de meterte en el agua?- el detective se cruzó de brazos haciendo que sus músculos resaltasen aún más y reavivando al “ _pequeño Steve”_ que estaba ansioso por que le hiciesen caso-. Déjate de tonterías y vayamos a tomar una cerveza.

-Id yendo, voy en un rato.

El detective abrió los brazos en un gesto de desesperación.

-¿Tengo que ir hasta allí a buscarte?

-¡NO!- El marine no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al poder contemplar el cuerpo de su amigo. Esta vez nada obstaculizaba su vista… y eso no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Venga, Steve… hazlo por mí… ¿una cervecita?

Oh… genial… Danny también sabía hacer pucheros…aquello era irresistible… necesitaba que se fuese, y necesitaba que lo hiciese ya. Steve necesitaba enfriarse… y luego pararse a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y si Danny continuaba allí iba a tener que pasar toda la noche en el agua… ¿No podía ponerse una camiseta, al menos?

¿No había oído hablar del cáncer de piel?


End file.
